Kill Switch
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Mr. Waller starts acting strange, and it seems that RFR is the only ones to notice. Then when they investigate into why, they uncover a secret that could put their lives in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Kill Switch Chapter 1**

There was a loud bang and then a scream. The four friends ran down the now deserted hallway as they tried to find a way out of the locked school. Footsteps could be heard following their every movement. They ran back down the stairway and into the principals office. Mr. Waller was no where to be seen, possibly another victim of the murderous rampage. They sat and rested in the office trying to think of a way to get out of the school alive, when they heard a something move in behind the desk.

It all started three days ago. It was a warm and sunny day at Roscoe High and as all of the students swarmed into the school, they could already tell that their was something wrong. Mr. Waller was increasingly shaky and didn't enforce the rules the way he had always done every day. Many students took advantage of this fact, and many sat back wondering what was going on to make him so unfocused. Travis and Ray sat on the bench by the stars watching Mr Waller carefully. Robbie and Lily had not arrived yet, and they were two of the first people to notice Mr. Waller's strange behavior.

"I don't get why he would start acting like this." said Travis. "He doesn't exactly startle easily."

"Well, he has never let me get away with anything in this school and I skateboarded into school today, I also knocked over several girls and landing in a trash can." said Ray. "He didn't even give me a second look."

"There has to be something more serious wrong." said Travis watching Mr. Waller squeeze his way through the crowd of students.

"What are you guys watching?" Lily asked coming down the stairs.

"Waller!" Ray replied simply.

"What is he doing that is so interesting?" Lily asked now watching too.

"It's not what he is doing that is interesting, its what he is not doing." said Travis.

"We have watched three kids playing ball in the hallway, people running down the halls, and me skateboarding into the school." said Ray. "He didn't say anything, he didn't even look at us."

"He isn't worrying about the school like he usually does." said Travis. "He is worrying about something else."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kill Switch Chapter 2**

Mr. Waller finally made his way past the students and went down the hall to his office. Soon after Robbie came up to them coming from the same direction Waller was heading.

"Whats going on with Waller?" Robbie asked.

"What did you not do to you?" Ray asked. Robbie looked at him strangely.

"Their are people playing catch in the hallway and he just walked by." said Robbie. "Has he been doing that?"

"So far!" said Travis. "If everyone notices Waller's lack of punishment, then classes are going to be chaotic."

"Just what we need, more chaos in our life." said Lily.

The four of them headed to the first class together and when they got their the chaos had already started. The new teacher was trying to calm the class down, but it did not appear to be working. The four of them took their seats as they watched the teacher desperately try to get everyones attention. Robbie stood up above the class and yelled, "Hey! Everyone shut up and sit down!" Everyone looked at him surprised as he sat back in his seat. The rest of the class followed suit.

"Thank you Mr. . . McGrath!" she said looking at her seating chart. "I thought we would start by reading the passage on page 300."

The class began to turn the pages in their books when the intercom came on.

"Nobody is to leave the classrooms today." said Mr. Waller. "I don't want anybody wandering the halls, so wait to do your business after class."

The intercom went off.

"Whats up with that?" Ray whispered.

"Maybe he's covering something up." said Travis.

"You think that Waller is hiding something?" Lily asked quietly as everyone began to read there books.

"Thats what is it sounds like, and I am curious to know what that is." said Travis.

"Are you considering going on an investigation?" Ray asked. "I have always wanted to be a spy."

"Something like that." said Travis. "Maybe it could be a project for RFR."

"It sounds like something the fans would be interested in." said Robbie.

"Let day 1 of The Waller Investigation begin!" said Ray turning to look at his book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kill Switch Chapter 3**

As the day went by Waller was continuing to act strange. During lunch every door in the school was locked and the students were not happy with the changes. They were no longer aloud to eat outside and a few fights had broke out in the hallways.

"This is ridiculous." said Travis. "He can't keep us locked up like this."

"There has to be a reason." said Robbie. "Its our job to figure out what it is."

"Well, its not going to be easy with the way he is keeping the school." said Lily. "But I am all for finding out what is going on."

The four of them left their table and made their way out of the crowded cafeteria. The halls were not as bad as the cafeteria, but it seemed as if their was no where that was open to the students. They noticed one of the hallways that were closed off and they all tried to look through the window to find out what was going on. The window had been covered but their was a small space that was open enough to see through. Travis looked through to see Mr. Waller standing next to the wall talking to a police officer.

"Whats going on?" Ray asked.

"I don't know!" he said still looking. They were pointing to a nearby utility closet and Waller seemed to be explaining something. "It doesn't look good though."

"What does that mean?" Robbie asked.

"It means that Waller is talking to cops." said Travis.

"What?" the three of them said a little louder than expected which earned them strange looks from fellow classmates.

"Waller is talking to a few cops." Travis repeated looking back at the three of them. "I think this could be bigger than we thought."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kill Switch Chapter 4**

The bell rang and the four of them moved away from the door quickly. Mr. Waller unlocked the door and they walked away before he could noticed they had been watching. When they got around the corner, they looked back quickly noticing that Waller had walked the other way. They looked at each other before walking out of earshot from the other students know flooding into the hallway.

"Something big is going on." said Ray.

"And its RFR's job to expose that." said Robbie.

"I don't know, if there are cops involved it has to be something big and I'm not sure that we should be meddling." said Lily.

"Come on, Lil." said Ray. "Haven't you always wanted to be an investigative journalist?"

"Well, kind of before the musician thing." said Lily. "But this feels like we should stay away."

"Look it can't be too serious if they are allowing us to stay in school." said Robbie.

"Yeah, but what about all of these other precautions?" Travis asked. "I think Lily is right, there is something going on that we should probably stay away from."

"Come on!" said Ray. "I thought you wanted to find out what was going on."

"Knowing that the police are involved is all I needed to know." said Travis. "Just let it go, Ray."

"What about what we were going to do for RFR?" Robbie asked.

"We can come up with something else." said Lily. "Lets just get to class."

The four of them went their separate ways, but Travis and Lily knew that they were not going to here the last of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kill Switch Chapter 5**

The day had finally ended, and Robbie and Travis were getting ready for RFR while they waited for Lily and Ray to show up.

"How can you not want to know what is going on?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie, I thought we agreed to drop this." said Travis.

"You and Lily agreed, me and Ray still want to know what is going on." said Robbie.

"Its not that I don't want to know what is going on, it's that I don't really want to get in the middle of it." said Travis. "This could be something serious and putting ourselves in the middle of it could be dangerous."

"Just because the police are involved doesn't mean it is anything dangerous." said Robbie.

"Is that a chance your willing to take?" Travis asked just as Ray and Lily walked in.

"Whats going on?" Lily asked curious.

"Lets just start the show." said Travis. "This isn't the time."

"Your listening to RFR." said Question Mark as they went on the air. "I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering, what is going on with Waller lately. All of these precautions yet he won't tell us what they are for."

"Maybe it's because it is something that we shouldn't know." said Smog. "We look at it from our point of view but what about his. He has to have a reason for why he is not telling us."

"Or maybe he doesn't have a reason, and he just wants to keep us in the dark." said Pronto.

"Apparently neither of you know what 'drop it' means." said Shady Lane.

"Well it seems that it is two against two here." said Pronto. "So why don't we leave it up to our listeners. If they want to know what is going on, then we can make it a new segment."

"We're not journalists." said Smog.

"It doesn't mean we can't be." said Question Mark. "Lets here what our listeners have to say."

Travis and Lily looked at each other worried.


End file.
